INTO THE APERTURE
by Superpol87
Summary: Charlie es un humilde estudiante de la UATSL, perteneciente a Aperture Science, pero todo cambiará para él cuando sea seleccionado para un proyecto y se vea envuelto en una conspiración tenebrosa. Ahora depende de él luchar por sobrevivir.
1. 01

DISCLAIMER: Portal no me pertenece. Esta es una historia completamente ficticia inspirada en la serie de videojuegos del mismo título

1.1

_Residencia Euston, Universidad de Ciencias Tecnológicas Aplicadas Lehnsherr (Central City); 8:47 AM_

El despertador sonaba como siempre a la misma hora para él. Podía vivir con ello. Lo único que no soportaba era la voz insoportable que le repetía la hora usanod una voz electrónica y acto seguido añadía un sarcasmo.

- _Son las ocho-cuarenta-y-siete. 20 de Febrero. Buenos días una vez más en esta increíble y magnífica mañana en la Residencia Euston, patrocinada por Aperture Science, quien le desea tenga un buen…_

Antes de terminar, él siempre lo apagaba tirándolo contra la pared donde se econtraba un cojín (no daban más de un repuesto por habitación y él no podía permitirse romper su repuesto tras romper el anterior en la primera semana de clases). Tampoco es que la habitación fuera muy espaciosa de todas formas. Sólo era un recinto de aproximadamente cuatro por cuatro donde había una cama litera, una mesa de estudio debajo de la cama en lugar de otra cama, un baño pequeño, una estantería, un armario y una radio-despertador. No era de extrañar que hubiese pocas cosas, porque pese a que el centro disponía de muchos fondos la residencia era otra historia. Se levantó, lleno de cansancio, con el pelo blanco alborotado y la boca pastosa, deseando un buen café. Caminó a tientas al baño mientras trataba de quitarse las legañas de los ojos sin éxito aparente, pero ya en el baño tras un par de tropiezos logró lavarse la cara con agua templada. Se miró en el espejo con sus ojos dorados para peinarse malamente y ponerse unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca. Finalmente se fue a desayunar a su cocina. Preparó un café rápido usando la cafetera eléctrica que tenía en el armario, cogió una caja de donuts a medio terminar de la despensa y salió de la habitación con su mochila sobre el hombro.

La Universidad de Ciencias Tecnológicas Aplicadas Lehnsherr (_University of Applied Technological Sciences Lehnsherr_), alias UATSL en los anuncios de televisión y la página web, orgullo y prestigio de la enorme Central City, centro neurálgico de las actividades de la Alianza. Desde hace no menos de 30 o 20 años, la UATSL ha mantenido el suministro de trabajadores más eficaz para trabajar para Aperture Science. Había una época que el joven recordaba con añoranza en la cual esta universidad fue en su día un lugar donde se daban cita cosas como el afán de superación, el deseo de trabajar en otras empresas ajenas a Aperture Science y además se daban cita muchas mentes privilegiadas. Idealistas. Ahora no había nada de eso. Todos los que iban a estudiar a la UATSL acababan por narices trabajando en los centros de investigación de Aperture Science. Nadie lo decía, pero tampoco hacía falta. Era obvio. Para ellos era obvio que todos sus estudiantes acabarían en Aperture. Más que una universidad, para él era más un centro de reclutamiento. Le había perdido el sentido a estudiar allí, pero seguía adelante de todas formas. No había otro lugar adónde ir. El joven llegó a tiempo a la primera clase para poder saludar a un viejo amigo suyo compañero de clases: Raymond Castle.

- ¡Charlie! ¡Aquí!

- Ya sé que estás ahí- dijo cansino el mencionado- Siempre te sientas en el mismo lugar.

- ¡Uh, donuts! ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias, colega!

Ni corto ni perezoso, Ray cogió dos donuts de la caja, quedando pocos para Charlie.

- ¡Oye, no seas cara! ¡Es todo lo que me queda de desayuno!

- ¡Nenaza, es culpa tuya por no saber economizarte!

- ¿Encima eso? ¡Si fuiste tú el que me hizo gastar mi paga ayer por la noche!

- No haberme hecho caso.

- ¡Bueno, se acabó! A partir de ahora nunca volveré a hacerte caso jamás en temas económicos.

- Eh, eh. Que yo no decía tanto. Yo pensaba que si tenías algo suelto… Para un colega…

- Si le cuentas a Laurie lo del bar…

- ¡No te atreverás a chantajearme…!

- Pruébame

- ¡Mal amigo!

Entonces entró en clase el profesor Cluster y todos callaron de inmediato. Empezaba la clase y no había tiempo que perder, porque Cluster no solía perdonar (de hecho, no perdonaba nunca) a los alborotadores. Y para él alborotador era todo aquel que alzaba la voz más allá de 0,1 decibelios o menos en clase.

Así, pasaron unas horas hasta que terminó la aburrida clase de Historia de la Ciencia. Por supuesto, siempre era apasionante saber de los orígenes de la ciencia, pero Clauster lo hacía desde su punto de vista y era terriblemente tedioso y cansino a más no poder. De pronto, los megáfonos hablaron y lo dicho por el edificio sorprendió a todos.

- Estudiante B-501, Charlton Halman, por favor acuda al despacho del decano cuanto antes, es urgente.

Charlie y Ray se quedaron de piedra. El decano no acostumbraba a llamar a su despacho más que a profesores, mayoritariamente tutores para hablar con ellos acerca de cómo iba el curso. Pero eso sólo pasaba cuando había claustro de profesores.

- ¿Has hecho algo?

- No. Nada. En fin, pocas veces te llama el decano a su despacho. Voy para allá, asi que cúbreme en la siguiente clase, ¿Vale?

- Vale. Hasta luego.

Charlie caminó por el amplio edificio de paredes blancas y suelos de anchas baldosas negras, cruzó los despachos del profesorado y finalmente llegó a un despacho solitario al final. Llamó antes de entrar y finalmente se encontró delante de Karl Leshnerr, el decano. Charlie conocía a Leshnerr desde hace tiempo. Fue él quien le metió en la UATSL al ver lo bien que le iba en la materia de tecnología y ciencias y desde entonces le había convertido en su pupilo, su alumno favorito. Esto no quería decir que hubiera favoritismo para Charlie. Se bastaba él sólo. Y por supuesto, nadie lo sabía. Era un secreto y ambos decidieron que en eso se quedaría.

- Hola, Charlie. Siéntate, por favor.

El joven obedece y se sienta delante de la mesa.

- Charlie, sabes que eres uno de los alumnos preferidos de esta carrera.

- ¿Es que he hecho algo malo?

- ¡No! No, no. No te preocupes. No has hecho nada malo. Nada en absoluto.

- Entonces…

- No seas impaciente, muchacho. Todo te será dado en esta reunión privada. Bien- el hombre de pelo castaño y ojos grises se sentó en su mesa- Como te iba diciendo, eres uno de los alumnos más brillantes de tu carrera de este año y sabemos que falta un año para que puedas empezar a hacer prácticas externas en Aperture. De todas formas, yo y varios miembros del claustro de profesores hemos decidido que tú y otros estudiantes genio trabajéis en un proyecto especial.

- Como… ¿En un laboratorio profesional?

- Eso es. Es una oportunidad única y si lo conseguís hacer bien os condederán una beca especial para cubrir todos los gastos de la carrera por el resto del curso.

Charlie tenía sus dudas, pero era una oferta la mar de tentadora. Todavía recuerda que tiene que trabajar casi toda la tarde en el _Banana Republic_ del centro comercial cercano al campus nada más terminar las clases a las 12:00 para empezar a la una. Cobraba 8$ la hora (desde las 13:00 hasta las 21:00) y su paga al mes de 1.281$ no era suficiente para cubrir las necesidades de la residencia y los estudios, que eran unos 600.000$ en toda la carrera. La idea de pagar a plazos resultaba muy aterradora, por no decir desaconsejable… Lehnsherr seguía hablando.

- Serás uno de los investigadores principales del equipo en un centro de desarrollo de Aperture junto a otros miembros de un equipo elegido de carreras similares a la tuya. Todos tenéis el mismo proyecto y la misma oferta, por supuesto. Me gustaría proponértelo especialmente a ti, Charlie.

- ¿En qué consiste el proyecto?

- Entonces ¿Entras?

- Me gustaría saber antes en qué voy a trabajar.

- Por supuesto, que cabeza la mía. Se trata de una práctia llamada _Proyecto Regeneración_.

- ¿_Proyecto Regeneración_?

- La idea es que además ayudaréis a Aperture Science en el redescubrimiento de uno de sus inventos más importantes: la Pistola Portal. Se os explicará todo en un video-mensaje que enviaremos esta tarde.

- Mm... Le seré sicero, Lehnsherr: todo lo relacionado a Aperture me parece más intimidatorio que fructífero, pero soy un hombre práctico al decir que estaré encantado en entrar. Apúnteme.

- ¡Fantástico! Te enviaré el video de la explicación adjunto a una ficha que tendrás que rellenar con tus datos para poder enviárselo a Aperture.

- ¿No está todo ya en mi expediente?

- Si, pero es la formalidad. Ellos insisten.

- Claro.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego, Charlie- el decano le tiende la mano.

- Buenas tardes, decano Lehnsherr- su alumno responde el gesto con un apretón.

De vuelta a su habitación terminadas las clases, Charlie quiso pensar en lo que su amigo el decano le había propuesto. Se preparó otro café mientras y se sentó en la mesa, tratando de desviar su mente del tema del Proyecto Regeneración, cosa que resultó en vano. Estaba preocupado por lo del Proyecto y quiso saber más, pero ¿A quién preguntar? Decidió investigar un poco primero, pero por desgracia, en _Google_ no aparecía información sobre la Pistola Portal o nada relacionado a ese nombre con Apertrue Science. Lehnsherr dijo que era secreto, lo cual quiere decir que nadie del profesorado sabrá nada acerca de ello. Y los trabajadores de Aperture no soltarían prenda al respecto. Charlie sabía que la universidad no le concedería un trabajo con aspecto de ser tan importante porque sí. Entonces ¿A quién más acudir? ¿A quién más? Sólo tenía alguien en mente, pero era arriesgado. Igualmente quiso intentarlo. Activó su ordenador y mandó un mensaje a la única persona en quien realmente confiaba en ese campo: su mentor. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él y le daba por desaparecido, pero rezó porque contestara. Si habló nunca de él a sus profesores o compañeros es porque trabajaba para Black Mesa, rival aférrimo de Aperture, y temía que ello le trajera malas consecuencias. No lo decía él, sino su tutor.

_De: _

_A: _

_HEV, tengo un asunto en el que me gustaría recibir tu consejo ¿Sabes algo acerca de un instrumento llamado la Pistola Portal? Por favor, respóndeme lo antes posible, es urgente._

_Atte:_

_HAL_

Lo envío y ya sólo quedaba esperar. No tardó en recibir una espuesta rápida de él.

_De: _

_A: _

_Charlie, tengo entendido que la Pistola Portal que es un dispositivo manual que crea portales en superficies planas. Fue un invento hace tiempo abandonado por Aperture, rival de Black Mesa. Desconozco por qué quieren reactivarlo, pero si te ofrecen dinero por medio es que se trata de más de lo que aparenta. Ándate con cuidado._

_Atte:_

_Gordon_

- No sé porqué me molesto en escribirle en código si al final siempre me acaba tuteando… En fin, tendré que empezar a indagar un poco por mi cuenta.

Charlie sacó de su armario un ordenador portátil pequeño y lo metió en su mochila, dispuesto a descubrir más acerca de la Pistola Portal esa noche.

Las doce de la noche era el toque de queda para los residentes, pero casi nadie lo respetaba. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes que vivían allí durante el curso salían de fiesta a cualquier lugar. Ningún sitio estaba demasiado lejos pese a que la universidad fuera una isla artificial ella sola la cual separaba de la ciudad capital unos puentes de acero. En varias ocasiones, Charlie había comentado al claustro, en tono de broma, que podrían lograr que los estudiantes respetaran el toque de queda si levantaran los puentes que forman la unión, pero los trabajadores del mismo respondían que no podían prescindir de los puentes en ningún momento. Es porque casi nadie respetaba el toque de queda por lo que no era raro ver a estudiantes dar una vuelta por el campus después de las doce, pero de todas formas él decidió ir un poco antes. A las nueve empezó con su plan para conseguir información. Cogió la mochila, le quitó todo lo que tenía a excepción de su portátil y se lo metió dentro de la chaqueta de su chándal, apretando bien la correa para que se pegara bien al cuerpo. Con la excusa de hacer _footing_, Charlie se daría una vuelta por el campus frente a las mismísimas narices de los guardias. Sabía de un punto ciego donde las cámaras no podían verle y sería por ahí por donde se colaría a la base de datos subterránea de la universidad. Así pues, puso en marcha su plan y caminó haciendo marcha por el campus diblando entre las miradas cansinas de los guardias de seguridad que hacían turno de noche. Conocía a algunos, asi que saludos al estilo "Hola, Charlie", "¿Qué tal, Charlie?", "Bonita noche ¿Eh?" o "No vuelvas demasiado tarde a la cama" fueron normales en el camino. Cierto era que Charlie no acostumbraba a hacer _footing_ por la noche, pero había algunas noches en las cuales no podía dormir y se acercaba a una gasolinera cercana al campus o iba a hacer marcha.

Finalmente llegó hasta el subsuelo del edificio esquivando las cámaras y se coló por un tunel de ventilación. Si mal no memorizó los planos hace tiempo, tenía que ir dos veces a la derecha tras ir un tramo recto y luego una a la izquierda y otra vez más a la derecha para llegar al sótano número diez, donde se encontraban los discos duros que almacenaban toda la información de la universidad y al mismo tiempo estaban conectadas a Aperture. Nadie vigilaba la zona por dentro, pero si abría una ventana saltarían las alarmas. Ya dentro, Charlie se abrió la chaqueta, sacó su portátil y lo conectó a una de las torres de información.

- Veamos que tienes que ofrecer - susurró.

Tras dos minutos, consiguió entrar y piratear la contraseña para acceder a lo que quería. Ante él aparecieron diferentes bases de datos sobre distintos asuntos: cuentas bancarias, facturas, listas de alumnos, trabajadores, etc… Al fin, econtró algo relacionado con la Pistola Portal, protegido con un sistema de cinco contreseñas secretas que Charlie deshizo como si nada.

- Cortafuegos de mierda.

Entonces vio una serie de videos sobre un sitio cuyo título de un video diario llamaba centro de desarrollo. Varios científicos estaban alrededor de una especie de máquina de alta tecnología.

- _Video-log número uno_- recitaba la voz de un científico de aspecto enfermizo- _este es Doug Rattmann, empleado de Aperture Science y doctor científico junto a un equipo de investigación de trescientos trabajadores para nuestros compañeros de Aperture Science y las futuras generaciones de la humanidad, pues hoy haremos historia. Hemos conseguido cumplir el sueño de nuestro difunto fundador en crear un artefacto capaz de abrir portales, una tecnología que cambiará para siempre el mundo y la tecnología. Para proteger esta tecnología y su uso en pos de la humanidad, hemos creado un superordenador capaz de funcionar como "cerebro" de este centro de desarrollo para las pruebas del artefacto denominado en cuestión Pistola Portal. Este es nacimiento del ordenador más sofisticado jamás creado en el mundo._

El video terminó y Charlie pasó a otro.

- _Video-log número cuatro. La creación del ordenador ha sido un éxito. Mis compañeros y yo estamos ansiosos por empezar con las pruebas del aparato en cuestión junto con nuestra nueva ayudante robot. Frank comenta a modo de broma que le recuerda al nombre de su suegra, Gladys, sólo que espera que no sea tan cabrona_- Rattmann ríe-_ sinceramente, yo también lo espero. Ella será nuestra guía a un orden en estos experimentos._

Siguiente video.

- _Video-log número trece. GLaDOS me asusta. Es fría y calculadora y-y-y bueno, s-sé que todas las máquinas lo son, pe-pe-pero ella es d-diferente. Es incluso más fría que ninguna otra máquina y… Y… He perido mi medicación. Seguramente mañana me expulsen. Mañana es el día de "Trae a tu hijo al trabajo", asi que supongo que será mi último día revisando a GLaDOS. Sólo espero que me deje hacer tranquilo. O moriré. En serio… Vuelvo a hablar raro. Puede que este sea mi último informe por video-log a Aperture Science._

Siguiente video. En este, Rattman aparece despeinado y con una espesa barba sobre su cara. Sus facciones son más demarcadas y tiene expresión de loco asustado.

- _Video-log número… número… Ya no sé que número sigue ¿Veintitrés? No ¿Catorce? ¿Doce? Quien sabe… ¿Cuál era el número? ¿Qué?_- se gira a un cubo de color blanco y rosa con corazones sobre sus caras- _Si, lo sé. Lo sé. Directo al grano, pero… Hace mucho de esto. Vale_- mira de nuevo a la cámara- _Soy Ratman. Durante los últimos cinco días desde que he podido volver a contactar, han pasado cosas terribles. Ella los ha matado a todos. Dice que son sus nuevos sujetos de prueba para la Pistola. Dice que los demás son deshechables. Dice… Dice cosas horribles de todos. Me ha convertido en su conejillo de indias. Y me obliga a participar en estos "tests" de pruebas para la Pistola, pero no quiere que nadie sobreviva. Quien sobrevive más de lo habitual, lo mata. Juega con la mente de sus "sujetos de prueba". La realidad es una historia de la mente en sí. Una estructura artificial conjurada a la existencia por el intercambio de iones de calcio de un millón de disparos sinápticos. Una verdad tan extraña que sólo se le puede mentir en la existencia. Y nuestra mente puede mentir. Nunca dudéis de ello…_

El video se corta. Charlie no conocía a ese hombre, pero sin duda parecía claramente alterado por alguna buena razón. Paró los videos para buscar información sobre él.

- ¿Nada encontrado?- recitó el estudiante- Eso lo veremos…

Tecleó con rapidez. Aún cuando se borraba información de un sistema, siempre quedaba algo en algún lugar del disco duro, asi que en realidad no se perdía nunca información cuando se borraba. Revisó bien la backup de los discos duros y finalmente encontró algo acerca del loco trabajador.

- Doug Rattmann. 30 años. Científico experto en robótica y tecnología… Vemos su perfil psicológico- Charlie tecleó un poco- Brillante pero excéntrico. Su médico de cabecera desde hace diez años, el Dr. Marcus Hollis, le diagnosticó esquizofrenia paranoica, pero puede mantener el control de su mente mediante una medicación contínua del antipsicótico _Ziprasidona_ y una rehabilitación contínua de seis meses… Que bien, mi única baza para saber de la investigación es un doctor loco.

No pareciera que Rattmann fuera a ser de mucha ayuda, pero quizá le sacara algo si sabía donde estaba… Pero sus esperanzas de desvanecieron en cuando vio que en su expediente aparecía como "fallecido", con lo que se quedó sin nada. De todas formas, hizo una copia de todos los formularios acerca de la Pistola Portal en su PDA y salió a toda prisa de allí antes de que nadie notara su alargada ausencia.

Al día siguiente, Charlie se levantó un poco antes de que sonara el despertador sólo para escribir de nuevo a Gordon sobre lo que había descubierto y mandarle una copia de la copia que hizo del informe del equipo de desarrollo de Aperture en el centro de experimentación de la Pistola Portal. Tras volver de clases, leyó un importante mensaje de su mentor.

_De: _

_A: _

_Charlie, ese informe está equivocado. Aparte del doctor Rattmann del que me hablas, hay un superviviente. Yo lo conocí hace poco y sé donde puedes encontrarle. Ve al cementerio de cohetes espaciales de Ciudad 10 para conocerle. Es algo excéntico, pero es buena persona y sabrá ayudarte. No te costará reconocerle, es la única cosa viva en todo el lugar._

_Atte:_

_Gordon_

Por fin, una fuente fiable acerca de lo que pasó en ese centro de desarrollo de Aperture. Esperaba poder encontrar a ese alguien y que le diera respuestas claras sobre lo que pasó entonces…


	2. 02

1.2

_Salió. Finalmente consiguió salir. El sol era brillante y el maizal dorado la recibió con esplendor. Respiraba aire. Aire de verdad. No esa cosa de aire reciclado. Desde que entró en coma, ni siquiera fue capaz de decir una palabra, pero en ese instante todo salió fuera._

_- Lo logré…- se dijo en voz baja mientras subía el tono- Lo logré… Lo logré… ¡LO LOGRÉ!_

_Un ruido la sorprendió, pero al girarse a la puerta lo que vio salir fue un cubo que ya había visto antes. Era el Cubo de Compañía. Todo sucio y lleno de hollín, pero intacto ¿Era esa una forma de su misteriosa compañera para decirle "Te amo"? No entendía, pero de todas formas agarró el cubo y siguió adelante con esa canción en su cabeza todavía resonando._

_Ah mia bella_

_Ah mia cara_

_La mia cara_

_La mia bambina_

_Oh cara_

_Cara mia..._

_Y mientras lo sujetaba, lloró._

_- ¿Mamá…?_

Charlie tuvo que dar justificantes falsos a sus profesores ese día para poder ir a visitar a su informador. Luego dos horas y media en autobús y otras dos en tranvía para poder llegar a Ciudad 10. Se detuvo un momento a comer algo para desayunar y siguió caminando guiado por las direcciones de algunos transeúntes hasta encontrar el conocido depósito de cohetes espaciales. Sólo protegido por una valla de metal, había un cartel que rezaba:

_PROPIEDAD DE APERTURE SCIENCE, SERVICIO PRIVADO GUBERNAMENTAL_

_Por favor, no traspasar. Todos los intrusos sin autorización serán expulsados inmediatamente por nuestras sofisticadas medidas de seguridad_

Charlie leyó detenidamente el cartel de la valla y tras terminar de leerlo alzó el entrecejo. Mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada, sacó su PDA y empezó a teclear. Nada más llegar a la entrada, las cámaras le miraron y abrieron las puertas.

- Bienvenido, doctor Simon Cluster.

El universitario siguió recto sin mirar a ningún lugar en especial. El sitio estaba desierto, eso quería decir que todo estaba en manos de las máquinas del sitio, asi que a Charlie no le costó hackear el sistema gracias a su estatus de estudiante de la UATSL (tenía acceso a cierta información sobre cómo funcionaba el sistema informático de Aperture Science desde hace tiempo) y hacerse pasar por un empleado de la compañía.

- "Sofisticadas medidas de seguridad" y una leche.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le dio Gordon, caminó hasta el centro del complejo hasta que finalmente encontró la lanzadera desguazada.

- _Jupiter XII_. Aquí es.

Miró alrededor, pero no econtró a nadie. Hasta que de pronto chocó con algo que le hizo tropezar y caerse.

- ¡Au! ¡Ten cuidado, colega!

Cuando Charlie miró por entre sus piernas para ver a su interlocutor, cual fue su sopresa al ver una especie de bola blanca con una pantalla circular verde en el centro a modo de ojo.

- Hola, amigo. Yo soy Rick y soy una esfera aventurera. Dime ¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Hay peligro? Dímelo y me lanzaré de lleno a por lo que sea…

Siguió así durante un largo rato que a Charlie le pareció eterno inlcuso en los momentos en que se levantó y luego sujetó a "Rick".

- Oye ¿Sabes si hay alguien llamado Wheatley por aquí?

"No me creo que esté hablando con una esfera robótica autoproclamada aventurera", pensó Charlie.

- Claro, colega. Está dentro ¡Eh, Wheatley! Tranquilo con él, es muy nervioso, sabes ¡Wheatley, tenemos visita!

De entre los escombros del cohete salió otra esfera, pero esta estaba sujeta a una especie de raíl que circulaba por unos cables de luz hábilmente ocultos en el lugar y su pantalla-ojo era de color azul.

- Ya estoy, ya estoy, Rick. A ver, ¿Qué aventurita te has encon…? Oh, pero si no es una aventurita… Je, je. Hola.

- ¿Wheatley?

- El mismo en persona. Y ¿Tú eres…?

- Charlie Halman. Mi tutor legal es Gordon.

- ¡Oh, si, si, si, si si, si si, si! ¡El doctor me dijo que venías a visitarme! Has llegado más rápido de lo que pensaba. Oye, deja a Rick en esa plataforma de allí y hablemos.

- Claro.

Tras subir a Rick al mencionado armazón, salió volando al aire entre los gritos de júbilo de este y la sorpresa del universitario.

- Tranquilo, es una atracción que le hice a modo de entretenimiento para que me dejara en paz. Le van las emociones fuertes.

- Ya lo veo. Oye, no te ofendas con esta pregunta, pero…

- ¿Qué somos? No te preocupes, es la pregunta estándar. De hecho, si no la hicieras estarías medio loco a mi parecer. Somos módulos de personalidad. Fuimos hechos por Aperture para atender las necesidades del sistema del núcleo central de su centro de desarrollo hace mucho tiempo, aunque ahora vivimos aquí. Casi todos estos núcleos están corrompidos, rotos, locos, como quieras llamarlos. Pero yo no, claro. Yo les cuido. Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora mismo.

Charlie miró a su alrededor y vio otros módulos corruptos. Uno sólo farfullaba sobre el espacio, otro repetía diversos hechos históricos que habían sucedido en el pasado como una enciclopedia viva. Otro miraba preguntando curioso por todas las cosas que veía. Otro dictaba leyes morales y así sucesivamente con diferentes núcleos.

- En fin, el doctor Freeman dijo que tenías algo que preguntarme, pero te lo pido por favor, no te andes por las ramas.

- ¿Quién es GLaDOS?

Al pronunciar el nombre, todos los núcleos ahogaron un grito a la vez. Algunos, asustados, corrieron a esconderse entre los escombros.

- ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

- Vale, de acuerdo. Culpa mía. Aunque te he dicho que preguntes sin tapujos, déjame pedirte por favor que NUNCA-NUNCA-NUNCA digas ese nombre en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le tenéis miedo?

- Lo raro es no tenérselo. Es una criatura despreciable, de verdad.

- Vamos a ir al centro de pruebas de Aperture.

- ¡NO DEBÉIS!- la esfera se pegó a milímetros de la cara de Charlie.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Ese sitio es la muerte asegurada! ¡Y el verdugo es ella! ¡Es una psicópata! Si quieres pruebas, tendrías que ver cómo dejó a los anteriores sujetos de prueba.

- Entonces hubo pruebas antes.

- Si, las hubo. Yo estaba al cargo de supervisar el estado de los sujetos de pruebas que se encontraban en animación suspendida. Por desgracia, nadie sobrevivió. Hubo un fallo en el sistema de hibernación y todos murieron.

Charlie se mordió el labio inferior. Su esperanza para encontrar algo referente a la investigación era sacar testificaciones a alguno de esos sujetos de prueba o a alguien que hubiera trabajado allí. Pero si lo que decía Wheatley era cierto, entonces nadie podría contarle lo que pasó durante la investigación.

- Entonces ¿Nadie salió vivo de esas instalaciones?

- Bueno… Si y no.

- Explícate.

- Hubo una superviviente…

El estudiante agarró de inmediato al módulo de personalidad y lo trajo hacia sí.

- ¿¡Quién!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. No creo que le saques ni una palabra, lleva unos meses encerrada.

- ¿¡DÓNDE!

- Vale, vale, vale. Está en el manicomio Shady Coast. Está aquí mismo, pasando unas manzanas a la izquierda y todo recto. No tiene pérdida, en cuanto estés llegando verás un cartel con el nombre.

- Bien- Charlie suelta a Wheatley- Espera ¿Has dicho un manicomio?

- Si. Esa es la parte fea de todo esto. Mira- Wheatley tira unos papeles de periódicos al suelo y Charlie hojea algunos en cuclillas- Perdona que no te los de, pero… La falta de manos…

- Si, si, entiendo.

- Bien. Hace unos meses que ella salió del centro de pruebas y quiso llevar una vida normal, pero al descubrir que Aperture aún estaba funcionando decidió detenerlo del todo.

- ¿"Detenerlo"?

- Supongo que recordarás ese incidente de hace meses en el cual una persona trató de volar las oficinas centrales de Aperture Science.

- Si, en la UATSL se estuvo hablando de ello durante mucho. Y a día de hoy todavía se sigue hablando a veces de ello.

- Fue ella.

- Fantástico, otra loca.

- No, no está loca. Es callada, pero no loca. Te lo juro, su perfil psicológico no deja dudas a ello.

- Entonces ¿Por qué intentaría hacer eso?

- Créeme, si hubieses visto lo que ella, también lo habrías intentado. No puedo darte mucha información, pero cuando pasas un tiempo siendo usado como cobaya en experimentos duros acabas pensando que lo mejor es acabar un problema de raíz, desde en corazón del mismo.

- Mmm…- Charlie se quedó pensativo- Voy a verla ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

- Chell.

Unas horas después, Charlie había llegado a Shady Oaks, donde se hizo pasar por un conocido de la susodicha Chell. Cuando la vio, notó de inmediato que no estaba muy bien. Miraba al vacío y se le caía la baba, claros síntomas de haber sido sometida a una dosis fuerte de drogas tranquilizantes. Sujetaba algo en sus manos que atraía a su pecho. Charlie lo identificó al momento: era el mismo cubo de líneas rosas y con corazones que llevaba Rattmann a cuestas.

- ¿Es necesario que esté así?

- Ha intentado fugarse un par de veces. Créeme, está mejor así.

- No tiene buena pinta.

- Cierto, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Es una auténtica bestia cuando no está tranquila. Incluso tenemos que usar esto- le muestra una pistola paralizante eléctrica.

- Eso es inhumano. Tendrían que prohibirlas.

- Es más humanitario que las porras.

- Sigue sin gustarme un pelo.

Todo era sumamente raro y la mar de sospechoso. Si por sus pruebas en un centro de investigación y desarrollo una sujeto única superviviente de miles se quedó encerrada en un manicomio, quien sabría cuáles sería el verdadero fin de esta nueva línea de investigación. Viendo que no iba a sacar nada en claro, Charlie decidió volver a la UATSL. Nada más entrar por las puertas automáticas del edificio principal, se encontró con Leshnerr.

- Ah, Halman, llegas a tiempo. Ven por aquí.

Charlie se acercó a él y un grupo de alumnos que se encontraba a su alrededor.

- Charlie, permíteme que te presente a tus compañeros en el Proyecto Regeneración: Elizabeth Lang- Leshnerr señaló a una chica que estaba atrás del todo de pelo rubio cenizo- Miles Grant- un hombre joven de ojos afilados y mandíbula cuadrada- Jeanette Belpois- parecía francesa o belga, tenía facciones suaves y pelo rizado castaño- Alice Fisher- británica con la clara expresión de frialdad y ojos azules- Samuel Doe- parecía simpático- y Coleman Gray- el clásico delegado de clase. Gafas incluídas.

Los miró a todos un poco por encima, esperando poder recordar bien sus nombres y caras.

- Todos han sido elegidos para formar este proyecto revolucionario que no sólo fundará su futuro sino también una nueva línea de investigación en pos del futuro de la ciencia. Ahora, partan a encontrar el comienzo de un nuevo mundo. Dejamos el destino del futuro en sus manos.

- Señor Leshnerr- le espetó Charlie- Sin ánimo de ofender: ¿Ha practicado ese discurso antes de decírnoslo?

- Todos los días delante del espejo.

- Lo supuse.

- Por cierto, alguien les acompañará en su investigación. Hará de guardián y profesor. Pregúntenle lo que quieran y si tienen dudas se asegurará de enviárnoslas de inmediato. Esperen- se gira a sus espaldas, mirando a un individuo en concreto- ¡Reese, por favor!

El hombre en cuestión dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo con un montón de papeles que se puso bajo el brazo derecho y fue hacia los alumnos y el decano. Era un hombre de unos 48 años aproximadamente. Vestía un traje castaño con una camiseta blanca y una corbata roja. Su expresión hosca y severa demostraba que no le importaba nada las opiniones ajenas a la suya y miraba a todos con aprehensión a través de sus gafas de sol de cristales amarillentos.

- Este hombre es Robert Reese, profesor de ciencias aplicadas, y será su vigia y tutor en este proyecto.

- Nuestra niñera, vamos- soltó Miles con una risotada que luego siguieron Coleman, Jeanette y Alice.

- No se equivoque, señor Grant- dijo tajante Resse- Mi único objetivo es asegurarme de que todo salga bien. No soy su amigo, no soy su niñera y definitivamente no soy su muleta. Tienen que trabajar y tienen que hacerlo bien o nos devolverán a todos al centro con el rabo entre las piernas. Asi que espero mucho de todos. Les espero en el autobús. Ya tienen todas sus cosas subidas y preparadas, asi que no pierdan tiempo con el equipaje.

El ambiente se volvió repentinamente tenso hasta cuando Reese les dejó a todos solos con sus pensamientos. Daba la impresión de que más bien les mandaban al paredón de fusilamiento en vez de a un laboratorio para unas prácticas.

- Da gusto saber que Himmler aún vive- comentó sarcástico Charlie, provocando el regreso de suaves risas entre todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Sé que el profesor Reese parece estricto a más no poder, pero es un buen profesor, alguien que saber hacer su trabajo y hacerlo bien. En fin, espero leer sus informes diarios para saber cómo les va. Que tengan un buen viaje.

Sin más dilación, los estudiantes salieron con lo puesto a la salida del centro, donde les esperaba un microbús blanco con asientos de cuero color caqui que por cierto eran bastante cómodos. Una vez el vehículo se puso en marcha, no había vuelta atrás y por alguna extraña razón Charlie creyó estar viendo por última vez la UATSL. Pasó el tiempo y pronto llegaron a la salida de Ciudad Central.

- Halman ¿Verdad?- la voz de Lang sorprendió a Charlie, sacándolo de su trance.

- Si.

- Y tu nombre era Charlton ¿No? Como el actor Charlton Heston.

- No me gusta mi nombre completo. Suena a antigualla.

- A mí me parece bonito.

- Díselo a mis compañeros de clase en el colegio. Seguro que más de la mitad no dirá lo mismo.

- Los niños pueden ser crueles a veces… ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Por qué?

- No dejas de mirarme con esa cara.

- No es nada. Es que no sabía que una ingeniera científica fuese tan guapa.

- Te estás burlando de mí…

- No, en serio, al menos sabré que no me aburriré los próximos días encerrado en un laboratorio.

Lang bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

- Puedes decirme Charlie si quieres ¿Cómo te suelen decir?

- Mis amigos suelen decirme Elie.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque es más fácil de pronunciar que Elizabeth.

- Oh.

- ¿Qué, intimando?- los interrumpió Belpois- Oye, Halman, no te pases con Elie ¿Está claro?

- No tenía esa intención.

- Más te vale. Es mi mejor amiga.

- Jean, tranquila. No pasa nada.

- Lo sé, pero eres tan inocente… No sería la primera vez que alguien tratara de aprovecharse de ti.

- ¡Jean!

- Creo que entiendo de qué estás hablando, Belpois. Pero te puedo asegurar que mis intenciones son tan inocentes como la primera vez que saliste con tu novio.

La castaña se quedó cortada y a Elie se le subieron de inmediato los colores ante lo que querían llegar a decir esas palabras.

- Es broma- dijo Charlie con plena satisfacción ante su triunfo mientras se recostaba levemente sobre su asiento poniendo las manos sobre su nuca- Deberíais relajaros un poco más. Ya tenemos al general Reese para ponernos tensos.

- Ya, bueno- le espetó una recuperada Jean- Pues que sepas que…

Pero sus palabras no llegaron a salir, pues de pronto se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Si?- preguntó- ¿Qué pasa, Belpois? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras o es que te ha comido la lengua el gato?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¿Belpois…? Ah, ya. Te haces la muda. Muy maduro, si señor. Muy maduro. Pues que sepas.

Se giró a mirar atrás, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su interlocutora estaba completamente dormida, al igual que Elie, Coleman, Grant y todos los demás. Incluso él empezó a sentir cierto sopor y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para intentar mantenerse despierto. Miró al frente y vio a Reese con una máscara de gas en la cara mientras conducía. Trató de levantarse, pero el sopor se hizo más patente y se sintió débil y sin fuerzas. Se rindió y finalmente el sueño se apoderó de él.

Cuando se despertó ya no estaba en el microbús, sino en lo que parecía la habitación de un hotel, sentado sobre una cama grande. Se levantó y nada más hacerlo una voz electrónica resonó en la habitación tras un tono que daba un estribillo de música.

- Hola y bienvenido al Centro de Desarrollo Computerizado de Aperture Science, empleado B-501. Esperamos que su viaje haya sido de su agrado. Por favor, vaya a reunirse con sus compañeros en la sala de reuniones número dos, gracias.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Charlie caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, salió al pasillo donde se encontró con los demás (los cuales salieron de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo) y caminó recto hasta alcanzar una puerta con un rótulo que rezaba "Sala de Reuniones nº 02". Una vez dentro, se encontraron con Reese, quien ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista ante sus visitantes cuando les habló.

- Sientense, empezaremos la reunión con…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Charlie le había cogido de la pechera del cuello y lo levantó hasta dejarle contra la pared.

- Esta reacción es de lo más poco profesional, señor Halman.

- ¡A la mierda la profesionalidad! Nos han dormido en contra de nuestra voluntad sólo para mandarnos aquí y ahora actúa como si fuera nuestro jefe y no supiera nada de esto.

- Le puedo asegurar que no había otro remedio. Sólo personal autorizado puede saber de la ubicación exacta de este centro de investigación.

- ¡Me gustaría que al menos me hubieran avisado de ello!

- Cuanto más se queje, más difícil haremos el acabar con esta incómoda reunión y más tardaremos en empezar.

Finalmente, Reese se libra del agarre de Charlie, recolocándose la corbata arrugada de nuevo en su sitio.

- Si eso es todo, sería bueno que pusieramos en marcha esta reunión cuanto antes. Todo el mundo manos a la obra para el comienzo del Proyecto Regeneración. Empiezan las pruebas.


	3. 03

1.3

Reese se sentó finalmente ante la mirada de odio de Charlie.

- Ahora, por favor. Prosigamos.

- Me niego- dijo Charlie- Soy un trabajador, no un maniquí.

- Oye- le espetó Grant- Puede que a ti no te importe, pero algunos intentamos ganar créditos con esto, asi que si no vas a colaborar mejor piérdete.

- Allá tú si te gusta ser usado como juguete sado-maso. Yo no me rebajo a esta mierda.

- Charlie- esta vez fue Elie quien le habló- Por favor, no te lo tomes así. Vamos a trabajar juntos y todo irá bien ¿Si? Siéntate, por favor.

El joven se quedó mirando a Elie largo y tendido y finalmente se sentó a regañadientes seguido de la rubia.

- Joder, para que luego digan que los frikis son tontos.

Halman penetró con la mirada a Grant, quien le devolvió la vista, desafiante y divertido a la vez. Reese interrumpió la oleada de la que posiblemente podría ser una nueva discusión tosiendo.

- Si han terminado su pelea infantil, sería bueno regresar al punto en cuestión que es explicarles de qué va este proyecto- todos le miraron- Bien, el objetivo del Proyecto Regeneración en sí es cumplir siete objetivos distintos cada uno por separado y ponerlos en común para realizar lo que será todo el trabajo. Halman, usted se encargará de investigar el sistema de funcionamiento de la Pistola Portal y cómo mejorarla. Señorita Lang, trabajará en un nuevo prototipo de robot para la protección del centro. Grant, tiene que investigar unos fluídos nanobiotecnológicos con capacidades únicas que se encuentran en este centro. Doe, ha de revisar el programa de seguridad interno y reparar todas las fallas y posibles daños para así luego adaptarlos al sistema de seguridad de Aperture. Belpois, tiene que trabajar en un prototipo de disruptor sónico. Los detalles van más y mejor explicados en su sitio de trabajo. Use bien la información y haga el favor de no perderla. Fisher, su trabajo es revisar y si es necesario rehacer el programa de las máquinas de Aperture. Y Gray se dedicará a trabajar en cómo mejorar el funcionamiento de los robots torreta que protegen este recinto. Otra cosa más: mientras las investigaciones sigan su curso, todos los trabajadores no saldrán del recinto hasta dentro de treinta días. Y créanme: me aseguraré de que así sea. Un reloj unido a la cerradura electrónica de la única puerta de salida es testigo de ello.

Esta última notificación alteró bastante a los jóvenes estudiantes.

- ¿¡No vamos a salir de aquí en un mes!- gritó Coleman.

- Es necesario que se concentren en su trabajo. Este recinto cuenta con todo lo que necesiten: comida, camas, equipo e incluso salas de entretenimiento si quieren tomar un descanso o se aburren demasiado.

- ¡Pero eso es excesivo!- dijo Elie.

- Es obligatorio. Verán que siete días se pasan muy rápido. Eso si, les pido que no se distraigan cuando trabajen. Expriman bien sus neuronas y músculos para aprovechar el tiempo o de lo contrario no saldrán de aquí hasta que hayan terminado su trabajo.

- ¿Espera de verdad que acabemos en un mes todo eso y luego lo pongamos en común?- preguntó Alice.

- Han sido elegidos por sus mentes prodigiosas. Tengo fe en que podrán cumplir el plazo.

- ¿Y si no es así?- le espetó Jean.

- Un mes es el tiempo base. Pero si no acaban para entonces, será otro mes. Y otro. Y otro. Y así hasta que terminen.

Charlie se levantó.

- Si mal no lo he entendido, siete días es el tiempo record ¿Y si acabamos antes?

- En caso de terminar antes (cosa que dudo), mandaré una orden a Aperture Science para que deshabiliten la cerradura y podamos salir. Incluso el decano Leshnerr y yo hemos apostado de formas diferentes. Él dice que acabarán su trabajo antes. Yo disiento: terminarán mucho después del plazo establecido.

- Pues vaya ánimos que da.

- Pónganse a trabajar. Ya. Sus cubículos de trabajo están en este pasillo a la izquierda. Tienen sus nombres en los letreros de cada puerta respectiva.

Sin más retraso, los siete estudiantes se pusieron a trabajar en sus respectivos cubículos.

Finalmente, Charlie sostuvo en sus manos la Pistola Portal. O, como decía la etiqueta situada dentro de la vitrina donde se encontraba, el Dispositivo Portátil de Portales de Aperture Science. Era bastante pequeño y sin duda se asemejaba a una pistola tal y como decía su segundo apodo.

- _Ah, se me olvidaba algo_- dijo la voz de Reese por un megáfono- _Para ayudarnos en nuestra investigación contramos con la presencia del ordenador del centro. Si tenéis alguna duda acerca de algo, sólo preguntadle. Siempre está disponible y siempre velará por vosotros cada hora. Permitid que os presenta a esta Forma de vida Genética y Sistema Operativo de Disco._

De pronto, al juntar esas siglas un escalofrío recorrió la médula espinal de Charlie de arriba abajo como si alguien le hubiese dejado caer por la espalda un cubito de hielo. Ese era el nombre de…

- GLaDOS.

- Si, señor.

Sin darse cuenta, Charlie había dicho en voz alta el nombre del superordenador y se maldijo asimismo por ello. Ahora sólo podía seguir la corriente y esperar que no notase nerviosismo en su tono.

- Eh- cosa que le iba a costar bastante, la verdad- ¿Tú eres…?

- Usted me llamó, asi que supongo que quería hablar conmigo.

La voz del ordenador salía de un altavoz pequeño situado en el techo del cubículo.

- Estudiante B-501. Halman, Charlton. 20 años. Su expediente habla de una carrera pulida y trabajada hecha sin esfuerzo pero con mucha dedicación. Prácticas realizadas en diferentes campos de ciencias avanzadas con resultados excelentes. Sus profesores le han definido como tácticamente brillante, astuto e impredecible.

- ¿También hay un perfil psicológico en tu base de datos?

- Por supuesto, pero obviamente es confidencial.

- Me alegra oirlo… ¿Qué puedes contarme acerca de la Pistola Portal?

- Lo siento, pero deberá especificar el producto por su nombre oficial completo.

- Esta bien ¿Qué puedes contarme acerca del Dispositivo Portátil de Portales de Aperture Science?

- El Dispositivo Portátil de Portales de Aperture Science, también conocido como Pistola de Portales, es una herramienta experimental utilizada para crear dos portales vinculados entre si, por los cuales se pueden atravesar objetos y/o personas. La Pistola Portal es un dispositivo de mano que tiene la capacidad para la fabricación de dos portales ligados. No importa la distancia entre ellos, cualquier objeto que pasa a través de un portal saldrá de la otra y viceversa de forma instantánea. Los portales se pueden colocar en casi cualquier superficie plana y lo suficientemente grande como para adaptarse a ellos. Objetos en movimiento, o ciertos tipos de superficies, evitará la formación de un portal. Esta herramienta fue creada y promocionada por el Director Ejecutivo de Aperture Science: Cave Johnson en el año 1976, y utilizada dentro de las Cámaras de prueba del Centro de Desarrollo como herramienta principal de los sujetos de prueba para completar cada desafío.

- ¿Sujetos? ¿Desafío?

- Eso es. Para poder probar la eficiencia del Dispositivo hizo falta realizar pruebas con sujetos usando circuitos de desafío mentales para la realización adecuada de las funciones de la Pistola.

- Ya, como ratones cobaya de laboratorio ¿Y los resultados?

- No muy bien, por desgracia. Todos sufrieron… Terribles accidentes.

Algo en la forma en que pronunció esa palabra dio a entender que había más de lo que decía, como si hubiese sido pronunciada como sarcasmo.

- ¿Todavía funciona?

- Por supuesto. Su batería de plutonio tiene una duración de mil años. Y no se preocupe por posible contaminación radiactiva, está completamente sellado de usted para mayor seguridad. Pero en caso de posibles síntomas de contaminación como migrañas, vómitos o fiebre alta por favor comuníquemelo inmediatamente para su traslado y tratamiento a la enfermería del centro. Me ocuparé personalmente de darle primeros auxilios.

Charlie empezó su trabajo, esperando que no fuera mucho para poder irse pronto de allí.

Así de rápido paso una semana en la cual todos habían logrado avanzar mucho. Casi siempre se repetía la misma rutina: desayuno, trabajo, investigación, descanso, trabajo, investigación, descanso, trabajo y dormir. Todo iba viento en popa y no parecía que fueran a producirse problemas de ningún tipo.

Hasta ese día.

Por fin, Coleman había acabado su parte del trabajo. Las torretas estaban listas y sus errores de programación habían sido solucionados. Incluso logró revisar y rehacer el programa de personalización de las torretas. Todo estaba bien. Se dispuso a compartir su trabajo con sus colegas, pero por alguna razón la puerta estaba cerrada y no podía abrirla.

Un ojo carmesí brilló en la oscuridad.

Charlie revisaba la Pistola por todas partes. Era complicado. Ni siquiera sabía como podía hacer lo que hacía. Necesitaba algo más.

- GLaDOS, dile por favor a Alice que necesito su ayuda para una cosa.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿GLaDOS? ¿Hola?

Más silencio.

- ¿Estás ahí?

- Perdón, estaba revisando unas cosas de mantenimiento ¿Qué desea, señor Halman?

- Dile por favor a Alice que necesito su ayuda para el programa de la Pistola Portal.

- Enseguida, señor.

Elie se dirigía a su cubículo tras recoger unas bebidas energéticas. Trabajar a sol y sombra quemaba mucha estamina y aquellas bebidas era de lo mejor para recuperarse. Iba hacia Alice para entregarle la suya cuando una imagen horrible que se quedaría para siempre grabada en el cerebro de Elie se presentó ante ella. Coleman estaba de pie ante Elie, sangrando y con una herida terrible en el pecho que fue seguida por otras más producidas por disparos rápidos y precisos que le agujerearon por completo todo el cuerpo hasta que dejó de moverse y sangrar.

De pronto, una oleada de disparos llenó el pasillo y se oyó un grito demencial.

- ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!

- Creo que es la señorita Lang. Algo ha pasado.

Charlie salió de inmediato fuera de su cubículo. Lo primero que vio fue a Coleman, tirado sobre el suelo. Muerto. Agujereado por todas partes. Luego vio a Elie, sentada en el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente debido a lo que había contemplado. Se le unieron más tarde los demás, tan consternados como él. En especial Alice, quien se lanzó a abrazar el cadaver inerte de Coleman entre lágrimas. Por último, apareció Reese, quien observó patidifuso la escena.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ante el terrible incidente que acababan de contemplar, todos esperaban que la investigación se parase, pero…

- ¿¡Qué mierda significa eso!

- Tal y lo que he dicho.

- ¿¡Vamos a seguir adelante!

- Usted es un poco lento, ¿No, Halman?

- ¡Debe estar de broma!

- Yo nunca bromeo.

- ¡Coleman ha muerto! ¡Le han acribillado!

- Los accidentes suceden.

- ¡_Accidente_ y una lecha!

- Lo siento- dijo GLaDOS, completamente neutral- Debí haber visto llegar ese fallo en la programación auto-defensiva de las torretas, señores…

- GLaDOS, tú calladita y mantente al margen de esto ¿Vale? Déjanos un momento solos.

- Si, señor Halman.

La luz de la cámara que usaba GLaDOS como ojo se desactivo, señal de que se había ido.

- No podemos dejarlo así. Coleman merece una sepultura digna.

- No se preocupe, Halman. Meteremos a Coleman en una sala refrigeradora del nivel 0 para mantener intacto el cuerpo.

- ¿Una nevera?- dijo Alice, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo- ¿Van a meterle en una nevera?

- Se mantendrá intacto hasta que terminen. Si tanto quieren que su colega salga, terminen su trabajo ya. Me aseguraré de informar personalmente al claustro de la UATSL para que le envíen sus más sentidas condolencias a su familia y conocidos.

- ¡Pero…!- saltó Elie.

- Señorita Lang, que sea hija del anterior decano y sobrina del actual no significa que pueda hacer lo que quiera. Aquí yo soy la ley y se hará lo que decida. Y he decidido que nadie saldrá hasta que la investigación termine al competo. Con o sin Coleman.

Todos abandonan la sala. De camino a sus habitaciones, Grant choca aposta contra Elie.

- Cobarde- le espetó.

Elie vuelve a llorar, sintiéndose peor que nunca.

- ¡Oye, Grant!- le dijo a lo lejos Charlie- ¡Tú tampoco es que hayas hecho o dicho algo que digamos, asi que a menos que tengas algo útil que decir, cierra la puta boca! ¡A la próxima que vuelva a ver algo así, te romperé los dientes!

- Oh, que valiente. El caballero al rescate de la debilucha.

- No. Sólo soy un tipo corriente ante un imbécil corriente al que le va a partir la cara de una forma corriente.

- Basta ya, chicos- saltó Doe- Tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Terminémoslo y enterremos como es debido a Coleman.

Todos se disgregan. Esa noche, Alice lloró más fuerte que nunca.


	4. 04

1.4

_8:47 AM, en algún lugar del mundo…_

Ya han pasado siete días desde la muerte de Coleman Gray, encargado de revisar el funcionamiento de las torretas de protección del Centro de Desarrollo Computerizado de Aperture Science. Muerto por hemorragias múltiples en el cuerpo provocadas por disparos a quemarropa de una torreta defectuosa… O eso dice GLaDOS. Pese a la insistencia de los compañeros de dar correcta sepultura a Coleman, su tutor Reese se mantiene imparcial: nadie sale hasta que la investigación termine al competo.

Mientras y de regreso a su trabajo, Charlie creyó que se iba a tirar de los pelos hasta arrancárselos de tanta frustración. Hundió la cara entre unos papeles, desesperado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Halman?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, GLaDOS?

- Noté un aumento de estrés y un descenso de estamina en su cuerpo. Creí que padecía depresión o cansancio.

- Lo que tengo se llama desesperación. Si no consigo el algoritmo adecuado, esto no funcionará.

- ¿Quiere que se lo comente a la señorita Fisher?

- No, déjala. Llevamos una semana intentando hablar con ella sin resultados positivos. La muerte de Coleman le ha afectado mucho.

- Si le sirve de algo, creo que alguien con tacto y del mismo sexo debería averiguar qué le sucede.

Ni él mismo se creía lo que iba a pensar, pero quizá GLaDOS tenía razón. Ni Elie ni Jean habían intentado hablar con ella. Si alguien podía averiguar qué le pasaba era alguna de ellas dos. Hacía días que no tenían ni idea de cómo avanzaba su trabajo, se había sellado en su cubículo sin salir ni para comer.

- Veré si alguna de las dos puede hacer algo.

Y minutos después se habían reunido con las chicas, quienes estaban dudando de la efectividad del plan.

- Sólo quiero que habléis con ella. No puede seguir así.

- No- dijo Jean- Quieres que sepamos de su trabajo para que tú puedas seguir con tu investigación.

- No, eso es secundario. Lo que importa ahora es saber cómo se encuentra.

- De todas formas- dijo Grant- ya habéis oído a Reese: nadie sale hasta que terminemos.

- Esta bien, hablaré con ella- dijo Elie- Quizá…

- No, Elie- la interrumpió Jean- Estos dos sólo quieren que termine su trabajo cuando está pasando por algo realmente duro. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

- Precisamente porque está pasando por algo realmente duro necesita nuestra ayuda.

- Elie, no les apoyes. Ni siquiera la conoces.

- No lo hago, pero Alice no puede quedarse así. Nos necesita. Trabajamos en el mismo equipo. Ahora somos compañeros y estamos en la misma universidad. Necesita nuestra ayuda, quieras verlo o no.

Jean soltó un bufido.

- Vas ha hacer lo que quieras de todas formas. Cuando te pones así no hay manera de pararte.

- Entonces decidido- le espetó Grant- Elie se ocupará de esto.

Elie se pasó dos horas justas pensando en qué decirle a Alice. Jean tenía razón; no se conocían de nada y ni siquiera estaban en la misma clase. Pero poco importaba eso ahora. Lo que sí sabía es que ella tenía que conocer de mucho a Coleman y, aún mas, podía haber estado enamorada de él. Como mujer y compañera, sabía de ese sentimiento. No podía abandonarla. Llamó con suavidad a la puerta.

- ¿Fisher? Soy yo, Lang ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

- Voy a entrar, ¿Vale?

Cuando abrió la puerta notó el aire increíblemente cargado, señal inequívoca de que no había salido desde hace tiempo para refrescar el ambiente. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Notas adhesivas de _post-it_ pegadas en las paredes, hojas tiradas por todas partes, libros abiertos boca abajo, desperdigados y desordenados… Alice estaba frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, mirando la imagen de un código algorítmico de programación sin terminar.

- Hola, Fisher ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero saber cómo estás hoy, aunque creo que es bastante obvio.

- Entonces no vengas a molestarme. Si te preocupa mi trabajo, dile a Reese que no tengo intención alguna de terminarlo hasta que Cole sea enterrado como es debido.

- Halman y los demás ya han intentado discutir con él y no han logrado nada…

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, señorita "sobrina del decano"? Estoy segura de que para ti eso sería pan comido. Sólo tienes que hacer unas llamadas y amenazarán con despedir a Reese si no informa sobre esto.

- Primero: ser la sobrina del decano no me da plenos poderes y aunque los tuviera eso no cambiaría nada. Y segundo: estamos aislados y no hay cobertura para realizar una llamada. He venido a hablar contigo de mujer a mujer pero si vas a ponerte en ese plan enteonces pierdo el tiempo queriendo conversar contigo.

La destrozada mujer se levantó de pronto, austando un poco a Elie.

- Tú no lo entiendes- Alice la miró y luego se tiró sobre su hombro, sollozando- Tú no sabes lo que he perdido…

- Fisher…

Puede que fuera instinto, pero antes incluso de que le contra nada Elise ya casi se había percatado de que algo no iba bien con ella.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

La noticia sentó bastante difícil de digerir para los demás a excepción de Jean, quien al igual que Elie notó algo en su compañera de trabajo Alice Fisher.

- Alice Fisher está embarazada- repitió ante todos los presentes- Y el padre es Coleman Gray.

- ¿Teníamos una embarazada y no sabíamos nada?- protestó Charlie.

- Bueno, se encarga del sistema de programación- dijo Grant- seguramente ambos creyeron que no habría peligro para el bebé. Y por lo que he visto no debe ser desde hace mucho tiempo, asi que puede disimularlo.

- ¿De cuanto está?- preguntó Reese.

- Dos semanas.

- Reese, ahora es inevitable- Charlie no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad para convencer al profesor al mando- Esto lo cambia todo.

- Esto no cambia nada.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Reese! Tenemos a una embarazada que acaba de perder a su pareja y su estado emocional es muy débil. Esto afectará a su trabajo.

- Pues que haga de tripas corazón y empiece a trabajar.

- Fisher ha dicho que no tiene intención alguna de terminar su parte hasta que Gray sea enterrado y tratado como es debido- le informó Elie.

- Ahí lo tienes. Si no tengo su parte, no puedo hacer la mía y si no hago mi parte, no podemos terminar la investigación al completo.

Elie asintió enérgicamente, apoyando a Charlie.

- Se lo dije al principio y lo seguiré manteniendo: nadie saldrá hasta que terminen lo que tengan que hacer por mucho que insistan. Apáñenselas para convencer a su compañera, de todas formas tienen un tiempo de un mes.

- ¡Profesor Reese, por favor!- exclamó casi suplicante Elie- ¡Tenga corazón!

- Ya tuve una vez y me sirvió para descubrir que no sirve de nada. Mi carrera quedó truncada una vez por escuchar a mi conciencia antes que a mi lógica y no volveré a permitir que suceda ¡Ahora pónganse a trabajar de una vez! ¡No voy a repetírselo! ¡Y que alguien convenza a esa idiota que tienen por compañera de que ni ella ni su lío de dos semanas que ha terminado por accidente en una relación van a salir de aquí hasta que todos terminen lo que tengan que hacer!

Y se marchó entre las miradas reprochantes de sus alumnos. Entonces sonó el toque de queda de las doce, hora de dormir. Cada uno se fue a su habitación.

- Debimos dejar que Charlie le estrangulara el primer día- dijo Doe para sus adentros.

Jean asintió para sus adentros, habiendo oído lo que dijo este último. Mientras, Alice se mantenía impasible frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, la cual apagó y luego apagó su lámpara de mesa.

Un ojo carmesí brilló en la oscuridad…

Al día siguiente, Elie fue a visitar a Alice, pues le prometió taer nuevas noticias ya fueran malas o buenas. Llamó, pero al igual que la primera vez que habló con ella, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

- ¿Alice? Soy yo, Elie. Es hora de desayunar ¿Nos acompañas?

Pero siguió sin recibir respuesta.

- Voy a entrar.

Pero la puerta no se abría. Temía que su compañera se hubiese vuelto a encerrar, asi que tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas.

- GLaDOS, por favor.

- ¿Si, señorita Lang?

- Abre la puerta de la habitación de Alice.

- Entendido.

La puerta se abrió, pero ella no estaba. Se encontraba totalmente vacía. Incluso miró en el baño, pero no encontró a nadie. Preocupada, fue rápidamente a reunirse con los demás en el comedor.

Minutos después, todo el equipo a excepción de Alice se había reunido en su habitación. También registraron su cubículo.

- Nada- dijo Charlie.

- No me lo explico- dijo Doe mientras revisaba unos libros- No se puede salir de aquí y no hay ni nota ni mensajes ni nada. Y por si fuera poco, tampoco están sus cosas. Ni su ropa. Sólo están sus libros y apuntes.

- ¿Qué es toda esta conmoción?

Reese apareció entonces, con su clásica expresión de pocos amigos y cargando con un café en su mano.

- Buenos días a usted también, profesor- le espetó sarcástico Charlie- Alice no está.

- ¿Que no está? ¿Qué quieren decir con que no está?

- Tal y lo que ha oído: no está. Ha desaparecido, evaporado, polvo ¡Chas! Como por arte de magia.

- Eso es imposible ¡GLaDOS!

- ¿Si, profesor?

- Revisa todo el centro. Busca a Alice Fisher. Código C-404.

- A la orden, profesor.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el superordenador volvió a hablar.

- Lo siento, profesor Reese, pero me temo que aparte de ustedes no se encuentra ninguna señal de vida humana en todo el centro.

- ¡No puede ser que esto esté pasando! ¡Sin el trabajo de esa estúpida todo se irá al traste!

- Oye, muérdete la lengua. Alice se encuentra en un estado delicado ahora mismo. Deberíamos estar buscándola. Quien sabe si comete alguna locura.

- Señor Halman, tiene correo.

- ¿Correo?

- Un e-mail. De la señorita Fisher.

Todos corrieron a la terminal de Charlie, esperando poder encontrar algún indicio acerca de dónde estaba Alice y qué le había pasado. El mensaje no tenía texto, sólo un programa adjunto.

- Esto es…

- ¡Es el programa de Alice!- exclamó sorprendida Elie- Lo reconozco de cuando la visité ayer a su cubículo… Pero está distinto.

- Está completo- dijo Charlie- Sin duda es el sistema algorítmico que hace falta para completar el programa de la Pistola Portal.

- Entonces vuelvan al trabajo. No hay tiempo que perder.

- ¿Así sin mas? ¿Y qué pasa con Alice?

- Señorita Lang, lo que haga a partir de ahora Fisher es cosa suya, no nuestra ¡A trabajar!

Y Reese abandonó el cubículo, dejando a los chicos sólos con sus pensamientos.

- ¡"A trabajar", "a trabajar", "a trabajar"!- lo imitó frustrado Doe- ¡No necesitamos un profesor, sólo un disco de voz que nos repita constantemente las mismas frases!

- Un trabajador muerto, otro desaparecido…- comentó Jean- Cualquiera diría que estamos encerrados en una de esas películas de terror en las cuales la gente va muriendo uno por uno hasta que no queda ninguno.

- ¡Oh, basta! ¡Estas…! ¡Estas cosas me dan mucho miedo!

- Gata miedosa- le espetó Grant.

- No hay nada más que podamos hacer- dijo Charlie- Tendremos que rezar por la seguridad de Fisher y seguir con lo nuestro. De todas formas, no podemos ni movernos de este lugar.

- ¿De verdad vamos a dejar las cosas así?

- ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Todos se resignaron encogiéndose de hombros y se retiraron, preocupados. Cuando estuvieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, encontraron en sus bolsillos unas notas que sin duda les había dado Charlie. En ellas, decía:

_Reuníos conmigo esta noche en la sala aislada. Tengo algo que hablar con vosotros._

Esa misma noche, todos se reunieron en la susodicha sala. Se la llamaba "aislada" porque era el único lugar del centro en el cual podían estar completamente solos sin GLaDOS ni el profesor. Era su sala de relajación o repaso de datos por si alguna vez querían poner algo en común antes de reunir toda la información antes del fin definitivo del trabajo, el cual deseaban cada vez más que llegara antes. Ahora estaban allí reunidos por petición de su compaero Charlie Halman para discutir un tema primordial el cual todos sabían qué era.

- Bien- dijo Charlie tras revisar toda la zona en busca de cámaras, altavoces o alguna otra cosa que pudiera indicar que alguien o algo les estaba escuchando- Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí.

- Yo no- dijo Grant- ¿Es para discutir lo debilucha que es Lang?

Todos penetraron con la mirada a su compañero.

- Eh, que era broma ¿No podemos hablar de un tema que no sea serio por una vez?

- Lee el ambiente, Grant. No es que estemos en una situación seria, es que estamos en una situación MUY seria. Además, sólo yo puedo hacer bromas que tengan gracia.

- Vale, vale.

- He decidido que nos reunamos para compartir preocupaciones y discutamos qué sucede y qué debemos hacer.

- ¿Y Reese?- preguntó Doe.

- No me fío de él. Puede que esté metido en… Lo que quiera que esté pasando aquí dentro.

- Tendría sentido- tomó la palabra Jean- De todos nosotros, él es único que no trabaja y además está al mando.

- Tal y como yo lo veo, GLaDOS nos está eliminando uno por uno tras acabar nuestro trabajo. Coleman terminó su trabajo y murió acribillado y Alice ha desaparecido misteriosamente tras acabar su parte.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué va a ser? Ya oísteis lo que dijo Leshnerr sobre este proyecto. Se trata de revivir un antiguo experimento de Aperture Science ¿Cuántas ganancias crees que se sacan de esto?

- Entonces ¿Hacen limpieza cuando acabamos nuestro trabajo?

- No le veo sentido- dijo Grant- Sería mil veces mejor acabar con todos a la vez cuando hayamos terminado todo el Proyecto.

- A lo mejor tienen miedo de que sepamos más de la cuenta y nos chivemos a los demás para que no terminemos nuestro trabajo.

- De ser así nos eliminarían de forma más silenciosa y disimulada. Hasta la fecha el sistema de este superordenador es de lo más chapucero.

- Porque se trata de un sistema de organización operativo, no de un asesino profesional.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

- Por lo que yo veo, GLaDOS está esperando a que terminemos para quedarnos solos y será entonces cuando nos matará. Lo que propongo es que no nos quedemos solos y trabajemos más juntos. Sobre todo cuando estemos terminando… ¿Qué pasa, Doe?

Cuando Charlie estaba terminando de hablar, notó que Samuel Doe estaba terriblemente pálido, muy asustado.

- Es que… Acabo de terminar mi trabajo.

Todos se volvieron a él.

- ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!- saltó Jean.

- ¡Sam, podrías estar en peligro de muerte!- le regañó Elie.

- Tranquilos, ya he pensado en algo- les tranquilizó Charlie- Hasta que llegue la noche, nos turnaremos para vigilar a Doe. Es decir, que él no se separará de nosotros mientras estemos trabajando hasta que hayamos terminado todos.

A todos les pareció bien, asi que pusieron en marcha el plan de Charlie. Primero estuvo con Charlie, luego con Elie, después con Jean y finalmente le tocó el turno a Grant. Doe se fue a lavarse la cara al baño y justo cuando estaba terminando la puerta se le cerró de golpe y las cañerías empezaron a estallar.

- No- dijo él- ¡No, no, no! ¡Socorro!

Los cales eléctricos se salieron de su lugar y varias chispas centellearon por la sala.

- Sólo quiero volver a casa.

Charlie notó que algo iba mal. Aunque era científico y anteponía la lógica a sus corazonadas, en ese preciso momento pensó que era mejor ir a ver cómo estaba Doe, asi que fue a ver a Grant a su cubículo.

- ¡Vaya, que honor! Si es el maestro planificador.

- ¿Dónde está Doe?

- ¿No está fuera?

- No, no lo está.

- Pues habrá ido al baño.

- ¡Te dije que no lo perdieras de vista!

- No esperarás que vaya con él al baño

- ¡Si hace falta, si! ¡Vamos, maldita sea!

Salieron corriendo, pero para cuando habían llegado a los baños ya era tarde. Se encontraron a Doe tirado en el suelo con quemaduras por descargas eléctricas. Muerto.

- Mierda, demasiado tarde.

Se reunieron una vez más con Reese, a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar.

- Me temo que ha sido otro desgraciado accidente, señor Reese- dijo GLaDOS- Lo siento, pero este sistema es muy viejo, asi que es normal que halla fallos.

- ¿Y su investifación?

- Samuel Doe terminó satisfactoriamente su trabajo. No hay de qué preocuparse.

- Bien.

- ¿¡"Bien"!- saltó Elie- ¿¡Como que "bien"! ¡Sam ha muerto!

- Al igual que otros dos compañeros suyos. Deberían estar acostumbrados a estas alturas.

- ¡Eres un…!

- Basta, Elie- la detuvo Jean- No tiene sentido discutir sobre esto. Volvamos al trabajo mientras GLaDOS se encarga de Sam.

Sin duda volvieron al trabajo, pero no pudieron avanzar mucho. No fue sólo por la presencia del ordenador asesino psicópata, la actitud de su profesor también siembra la duda entre los trabajadores ¿Es GLaDOS a quien hay que temer o es a Reese? ¿O son ambos?

Esa noche, el terror llenaba las habitaciones de los trabajadores. Si hubiesen terminado sus trabajos, hace tiempo que habrían acabado como los otros. Elie no se sentía para nada segura. Cierto es que no le pasaría nada mientras tuviese trabajo que hacer, pero ¿Y después? Estaba tan inquieta que le era imposible dormir bien, asi que se levantó y fue a buscar compañía. Tenía pensado visitar a Jean, pero no contestaba. Quizá estaba demasiado dormida. No confiaba en Grant lo suficiente, pero sabía a quien más acudir.

Charlie jugaba su decimoquinta partida de cartas al solitario cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

- Soy yo, Charlie ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Elie? Claro.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a una asustada chica frente a él.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No- se abrazó a él- ¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Estoy muerta de miedo!

- Elie…

- Tengo miedo de quedarme sola y morir. Ayúdame. Quédate conmigo.

- Tranquila, todo irá bien.

Charlie correspondió el abrazo, reconfortando a su amiga.

- Todo irá bien. Me aseguraré de ello… Puedes dormir esta noche aquí si quieres. Yo dormiré en la silla. Parece muy cómoda.

- No. Sigue siendo tu cama -se separó un poco de él y tras mirarle a la cara bajó los ojos y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos índices, sonrojada e intranquila- S-sé que esto suena ra-raro, pero… S-si quieres po-podemos dormir juntos… ¡So-sólo dormir! ¡Nada más!

- Elie, me sorprendes. No sabía que fueras tan descarada.

- ¡Deja de meterte conmigo!

- Je, je, je… Perdón, perdón. No pude evitarlo… Claro que no me importa que "durmamos, sólo durmamos" juntos.

- Charlieeeee…

- Qué inocentona eres.

- Tonto.

Mientras, esa misma escena se repetía en otro lugar, aunque de manera distinta.

- ¿De verdad no te importa, Grant?

- Pues claro que no.

La diferencia radicó en lo que vino después. Toda la noche se oyeron ruidos raros.


End file.
